The Sorting
by AkumaBishiYuki
Summary: The war was over Voldemort Gone. Kagome was back at Hogwarts, but this year was different. Headmistress McGonagall is having all students resorted. A Lot of people stayed in the same house, some moved, Kagome Higurashi was one of those that moved. She a Gryffindor was now a Slytherin, and no one knew how to treat her. Friendships are broken and new ones formed with the Resorting.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sorting**

**Summary: The war was over Voldemort Gone. Kagome was back at Hogwarts, but this year was different. Headmistress McGonagall is having all students resorted. A Lot of people stayed in the same house, some moved, Kagome Higurashi was one of the ones that moved. She a Gryffindor was now a Slytherin, and no one knows how to treat her. Friendships are broken and new ones formed with the Resorting. **

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/Severus Snape **

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome Higurashi was a seventh year, once more...and why was that? Because she, like the majority of the Seventh Years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had to retake the year after not finishing it due to the war last term. Who do we thank for that? Well, why most would say Voldemort, she personally blamed Harry for the annoyance that had interrupted her seventh year as a Gryffindor. Why? Simple really, had he finished off Voldemort the _first_ time, instead of waiting seventeen years to finish him off, they wouldn't have had to deal with it and many people would be alive that weren't. On that note, obviously she couldn't blame him, he was only one when he'd defeated Voldemort the first time, he couldn't be held responsible for the happenings that had taken place once he started at Hogwarts.

Standing with the rest of the Hogwarts students in the great hall, she sighed at the way things were proceeding now that the war was over and Voldemort was finally dead, and not capable of returning to the living either. With her hands in her cloak pockets, she clutched a letter tightly as she waited for McGonagall to make her speech, whatever it was she had to add to her already unsettling letter, that is.

Her letter, the letter that was sent out to _all_ students that had attended last year, first years all the way up to the seventh years. The letter read as such:

_**Miss. Higurashi, Kagome**_

_**Due to recent events, you and your classmates will undergo the 'sorting' as is expected of first year students. I understand that many students have undergone changes mentally that have also affected their personality and their ideals and views. This may be an inconvenience to most, but I hope for your patience, just as I do your classmates.**_

_**I don't believe everyone will change from their original house, but I feel that this is the appropriate course of action after such difficult times.**_

_**Due to the abundance in students to be sorted this coming term, the Hogwarts Express will be departing the station three hours earlier, so we ask that you join your fellow students at the station by no less than three and a half hours earlier, so that none are left behind.**_

_**I await your owl by no later than Aug, 31.**_

_**Headmistress McGonagall~**_

Needless to say, no one was really happy to be resorted. Most didn't think they would change houses, many others were fearful of what might happen if they _did_, the rest didn't care, period. Kagome was one who didn't really think that her house would change, but if it did, she didn't really think she'd care as much as some of the others might.

Looking around, she could only see one of the Golden Trio. Hermione Granger, who stood up towards the front, waiting excitedly for McGonagall to come out. Kagome smiled, she personally thought it would be hilarious if Hermione was resorted into something like Slytherin, being that Hermione hated the _snake pit_. But she doubted the girl would change from being a Gryffindor, she had _brave_ written all over her.

Though, she personally didn't care what house she was in, she was somewhat hoping for change. She looked up at the head table. Her eyes met grayish-black ones, and she was drawn back into a memory not that long ago.

_~Flashback~_

_Fire burned at the castle walls, ruble here and there as footsteps padded towards her from the stairs above. Kagome looked curiously in time to see Ron, Harry, and a crying Hermione rush past her. Hermione yelling back at her to run and find the other seventh years, but her curiosity was far too strong to just brush off._

_She ran up the spiraling staircase to see what had caused the golden brunette to cry in the midst of this war. Her heart had stopped as she walked past the doorway, finding her Potions Professor lying against the wall of the tower she stood in. His breathing was shallow, and she momentarily wondered how the Golden Trio could leave him in such an obvious state of agony._

_She ran forward and fell to her knees before him, her words a blur to her mind in her fear and anger induced mind, but she could recall some of that moment,_

"_Professor...!"_

"_G...go, I..I..."_

_She saw the hurt in his eyes, gently pulling him so that he was lying more comfortably on the cold stone ground, she smiled, "Don't worry Professor, I will help you, I will keep you safe from death's sight." She took his hand in hers, and placed her other hand over his wound, the cause of his misery. "Just don't let go of my hand...and I will keep you safe..." His breathing was becoming shallow._

_She closed her eyes and prayed, a blue light forming around her hands as she did, chanting words of wisdom long since forgotten in time, passed on through only her family. She whispered these forgotten words over and over again as his wound closed, leaving behind a scar that would serve as a constant reminder to his near death experience and the life debt he would always owe._

_Darkness had taken her hand and her Professors, guiding both into a dream as she fell unconscious next to her Professor._

_~End Flashback~_

From what Kagome recalled, no one but she and the rest of the Professors knew he was still alive, mind you, they hadn't even been aware that he'd died in the first place, so what did they matter. No, she was most curious about Hermione's, Harry's and Ron's reaction towards his being alive, which, judging by Hermione's lack of a reaction, she hadn't yet noticed him.

Again, Kagome wanted to yell out in her irritation. He had been a lot of thing in the past, but he was still human, at least grace him with a look!

Ah! That was it!

Kagome watched with anticipation as Hermione Granger started down the table, looking over the teachers that she would have this year, and as her eyes landed on Snape, they began to widen, Kagome watched the bookworms pupils as they dilated and felt herself overcome with a sense of satisfaction as she watched her become pale from shock and quite possibly horror.

'_Yeah, soak it in Granger,'_ She wasn't paying much attention to her own thoughts, if she had, she might have noticed how much hate she had begun to harbor towards the Golden Trio for leaving their Potions Professor to die from poison when a Bezoar would have been enough to help with the poison. They could have at least _tried_ to help him. But instead, Kagome had found him with tears staining his cheeks.

Their so called _cold hearted and evil potions master_ was left for dead, and he had been crying, for what, she may never know, but that didn't change the fact that he was clearly human and clearly he had a heart. He had been hurt, and sad, and scared...and they had left him...she could never, would never, forgive them for that..._never_..

The voice of the headmistress is what brought her out of her thoughts, she was starting to call people up to be resorted.

A small smile came to her lips, she hoped she wasn't in Gryffindor again. She needed a change, that and if she could get away from the Trio, she would be immensely happy about it.

The headmistress cleared her throat making all chatter in the Great Hall come to an end, "As you can see the Seventh Years here, "she motioned towards the group standing in front of everyone like the first years had done, "Are here to be resorted, we thought it best since the war...changed people that their needs in a House of Hogwarts have changed as well."

Sighing the headmistress gave them all small smiles, "I hope everyone lets themselves be sorted this year, and not let others influence you on trying to be in a different house..." She paused, "With that being said, let the resorting begin!"  
She took out a scroll and unrolled it saying the first name on the list. It wasn't long till one of the Golden Trio's names was called.

"**Granger, Hermione!" **

Like she did in first year, Hermione quickly sat on the stool and eagerly put the hat on. It was only on for a couple seconds before _'Gryffindor!' _was echoing of the stone walls.

The red and gold table clapped and cheered to have one of the smartest witches back with them. Kagome thought most of them were afraid to lose her because of all the house points she gets for them during class, but then again she could be wrong and they just wanted the war heroine back.

'_Probably a mix of them both'_ Kagome thought as she waited for the next name to be called. They were getting closer to her name now.

"**Greengrass, Daphne!" **

The blonde haired girl she knew as a Slytherin walked forward sitting on the stool. Not even seconds later, '_Slytherin'_ was yelled out by the hat. Daphne got up and handed the hat back and went to the Slytherin table where she was greeted by them.

"**Higurashi, Kagome!" **

Kagome slowly moved forward, her robes indicating to everyone she was a Gryffindor. She knew they expected a Gryff to always be a Gryff. She hoped to prove them wrong. Sitting on the stool, she let out a breath as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

'_Well, well, what do we have here.' _the hat said into Kagome's head, making a small smile come to her lips, '_Bravery that is for sure. Intelligence too,' _if a hat could sigh, Kagome thought it would have, '_but where to put you...'_

'_Staying in Gryffindor may do you good...' _Kagome scowled but said nothing knowing the hat was the one doing the sorting,_ 'hmmm, ah! But cunning, and a thirst to prove yourself...' _the hat paused, _'I know just where to put you...' _  
_**"SLYTHERIN!"**_

A smirk came to Kagome's lips as the whole Great Hall stood in silence. The unheard happening.

A Gryffindor was put into Slytherin.

Kagome looked to the lion's table and saw betrayal on everyone's faces and held back rolling her eyes. She shifted her eyes and looked at the snake table; most of the looks she was getting from them were ones of curiosity.

Getting up she made her way to the table, her robes going from Gold and Red to Silver and Green, as she sat down at the table waiting for the sorting to continue.

As she looked at the teachers table her eyes connected with dark eyes making a small smile come to her lips while thinking, _'This year is going to be interesting...'_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Yuki: So yeah...I had this idea saved and I showed Akuma...she loved it and yeah, this is the outcome! Hope everyone enjoys it. I know this is going to be a fun fic to do.**_

_**Akuma: So here is a new story, yes, Yuki is right when she says I LOVED IT, because I did! I had ideas swarming me the second I read it! We both hope you enjoy the first chapter and review it. Let us know what you think, and if you have ideas or suggestions of your own, please include them, we are always open to new ideas! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sorting**

**Summary: The war was over Voldemort Gone. Kagome was back at Hogwarts, but this year was different. Headmistress McGonagall is having all students resorted. A Lot of people stayed in the same house, some moved, Kagome Higurashi was one of the ones that moved. She a Gryffindor was now a Slytherin, and no one knows how to treat her. Friendships are broken and new ones formed with the Resorting.**

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/Severus Snape**

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome really didn't know how people were going to treat her now. The Gryffindor's, she had a feeling already, they would ignore her or make her life a living hell.

The looks she was still receiving as everyone got ready to leave the Great Hall, she felt somewhat sad that even the people she talked to during classes or helped with their homework over the years were giving her the same look.

A Look of disgust mixed with anger.

Her blue eyes flickered to the Golden Trio, they were all whispering to one another and glancing towards her every so often. She had to wonder what plan or idea they were thinking up.

Nothing good probably.

Their plans over the years always lead them to trouble.

Taking a deep breath she sighed as she heard the prefect call out, "All resorts and first years follow me..."

She was going to be shown where Slytherins resided. Kagome was really going to have to get used to calling herself that; a Slytherin.

Kagome stayed quiet the whole time to the Common Room, she really didn't have anything to say and wasn't really up to talking to first years.

As they arrived at a painting in the dungeons she and the rest of the resorts and first years stopped with the Prefect who glanced at them all, "The password is, Dragon's blood. It changes every week so be sure to keep track what password it is."

"Once we get in there, make yourself comfortable. Our head of house wants to go over some rules. He will also talk to our four new resorts about some things..." The Prefect glanced more to Kagome than any of the other resorts which made her glare at him.

Kagome followed the rest of the students in, she hadn't really thought about what would happen once she was resorted, if she was resorted, and now that she was in fact a Slytherin, she didn't really know what to make of it. She couldn't say it felt wrong, and by technicality, it was only another house. It wasn't like she'd been all that close to the other Gryffindor's anyways, so it didn't bother her all too much to be placed elsewhere.

The prefects gave a similar speech, much like the prefects she's had in her first year, explaining the bed arrangements, the rooms were set up so that there were four beds to a room. Kagome assumed that the only reason it was like that was because the Slytherin House was underground. Boys dormitories and girls dormitories were split, much like Gryffindor House, and while she saw the similarities, she could also see the differences, and not just in color, but in temperature, style and comfort.

"Everyone, sit down,"

Kagome didn't sit, but she did turn to see her new head of House walk in with the normal billow of his robes. She noticed his complexion looked, all though still pale, healthier than when she'd last seen him.

However, in her defense, the last time she'd seen him, he had been barely clinging to life.

His eyes caught her, charcoal black clashed with her dark blue, and she held them for a moment.

The students were sure he'd comment on her not listening to his obvious order, but when he continued to walk into the middle of the group of students sitting, mostly, before him, they just stared in shock and disbelief. All except for the first years who had yet to meet their head of house and learn of his unique strictness among students.

Snape held a hard look over the students before he raised his chin and spoke, a drawl to his voice. "I know many of you came to school, unsure of what to expect, and some even...dare I say it..._afraid_ of what this year might have to offer. We, as Slytherins, have taken many years of abuse, verbally, over the course of time we have been made out as a source of creation for Dark Wizards, but it is my job to make sure such outcomes do not come to light. I hope, that if anyone has a problem, that they can find it in them to come to me." He paused and let his eyes close for a moment before cascading another look of the students.

"We do have rules, as is to be expected, and like any of the other houses, if you do not follow the rules of the house, it will cost you points, while your triumphs will earn your house points. Please remember, that the way you act outside of the Slytherin Common room reflects not only your classmates, but myself as your head of house. I ask that you take the time to think before you act. I would hope that my house isn't made up of any brash and headstrong lions...I personally like to think that wit and cunning outshines brute force and stupidity any day."

Kagome held back a laugh with a small smile, she couldn't argue with him. Most, if not all the Gryffindor's she'd met through the course of her learning, were in fact headstrong, brash and brute like students, with Hermione being a single exception, though, still headstrong. Kagome sadly, was also equally headstrong, and at times...brash...but not stupidly so, it was her natural curiosity that leads her into most of her own troubles, but none dramatically troublesome. She was one of the rare few Gryffindors, or...had been, that thought before acting...after all, she enjoyed life as much as the next person did.

She looked around and noticed a few of the loyal Slytherins were staring at her curiously. Not because she was a resort, though, quite possibly part of their reason for staring, but because she had been staring down at her hands in thought while smiling as she listened to their Head of House list of the rules of her new home, or...home away from home.

She didn't even realize he'd stopped talking until after he walked by her. She turned and watched him leave, her silence had obviously lasted too long as a couple Slytherins made their way over to her.

"..." She wasn't going to be the first to say anything, not until she knew a little more about them. That was how she was, she didn't like the idea of trusting people immediately, and they were Slytherin's...though, she was too, now.

"Tell me, Kagome," the girl in front of her grinned, "What does it take for a Gryffindor, to become a Slytherin?"

Kagome knew her, she was the female version of Draco Malfoy, who...to her surprise, wasn't causing her any grief, just sitting and watching from his spot on the couch. The girl in front of her was Pansy Parkinson, the leader of the girls of Slytherin...most of them, at least. Kagome doubted she could do anything to obtain her own loyalty. "Honestly...I don't know, maybe I'm just lucky..."

Pansy sneered, "You did something, something that landed you here!"  
"Nope...nothing that I can think of..."

"Then you should still be a-"

"Pansy!"

Pansy stopped her interrogation and turned to see Draco staring directly at her.

"Leave her alone, does it matter if she was a Gryffindor? She isn't now, so let her be."

"...but..."

Draco shook his head, standing, he turned and left with a couple other Slytherin's, walking to the guys' dormitories and leaving Kagome and the others to stare after him.

Pansy turned a glare to Kagome, "You aren't worth the time anyways." Leaving off in her own direction with some of the girls following after.

'_Making friends already, aren't you Kagome...'_ She asked herself as she sat down on the couch as the rest of the students around her broke off into groups to talk. Mostly about Pansy, Draco, and herself; only a few talked over classes and what the year might bring.

"I honestly think that could have been much worse than what it was,"

Kagome felt the couch dip as an arm was suddenly draped over her shoulders, her body went stiff with nerves as she turned to see who had the audacity to touch her in such a familiar way.

**-x-x-x-**

**Yuki: Well, I hope everyone enjoys chapter two! We wrote this pretty fast...you should thank Akuma for making me write my part fast. Also those who know my older ffnet account I will be going back to it. I don't know if I will be posting my old stuff yet...but hope you will go look at my new work! I should have new fics posted in the next day...tops. XD Read and Review! **

**Akuma: WELCOME! ONE AND ALL! Hope you guys enjoy chapter two of this story, me and Yuki have recently gotten back into the updating groove and will be posting more chapters of more stories at a quicker pace than previously, so please stick with us through this ride and continue to read our stories, and hey, while you're at it, why not press the pretty button at the bottom and Review! LOVE YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sorting**

**Summary: The war was over Voldemort Gone. Kagome was back at Hogwarts, but this year was different. Headmistress McGonagall is having all students resorted. A Lot of people stayed in the same house, some moved, Kagome Higurashi was one of the ones that moved. She a Gryffindor was now a Slytherin, and no one knows how to treat her. Friendships are broken and new ones formed with the Resorting.**

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/Severus Snape**

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome glared at the arm and sighed, "Do you think you could possibly remove your arm from my shoulder? Or should I break it off to keep this from happening again?"

A laugh fell from the teens lips, "That's cute, you'll fit in great here. My name is Blaise Zabini," his arms fell from where he'd had it moments ago, a charming smile and twinkle in his eyes met her.

"Yeah, I know who you are,"

"Oh...you do?"

"Well enough, you caused me a lot of issues in our third year, you and Draco both did, and neither of you even realized it, I'm sure. Around that time, you and Draco kind of promoted Pansy into this tote bag you guys call a friend, and she found herself becoming more like a lead to the girls of Slytherin house, and as a Gryffindor, she hunted us down. If the two of you had ignored her, her ego wouldn't have gotten nearly as big as it is now." She looked down in surprise, "Sorry,"

Blaise stared for a moment before he broke out laughing, "For what?! That's classic, you insult and completely strip Pansy of her personality, then apologize for it!"

"I really don't think I have the right to be insulting her, it's not like I know her..."

He nodded, "Yeah, you don't have the right to demoralize her, but you did, and you do know her, very well might I add."

"It's still not my place,"

He shook his head, "You are a Slytherin; your place is wherever you make it."

Kagome did laugh at that, "How cocky, am I supposed to act like that too?"

He nodded, "Of course,"

She shook her head, "No, not my cup of tea. I may be a Slytherin, and with no argument on my part, I'm fine with being re-sorted, but I don't think changing my house will change my personality all that much,"

Blaise placed his arm over her shoulder again and she sent the limb a glare which went ignored by Blaise.

"You don't have to change your personality, I mean, Daphne is pretty much the Slytherin version of you, so don't change who you are, but don't take crap from anyone either. You saw the looks the Gryffindor's were giving you today at the banquet..."

She looked him in the eyes, they were a greyish color, "...what of it..."

"Look, I'm not saying set their tower on fire, though that would definitely keep them off your back..." he shook his head, "I'm telling you, if they try to give you hell, be prepared to return the favor...and if you don't, we will. We stand by our fellow Slytherin's, and you are no exception. If problems arise between you and Gryffindor house, I will personally make sure that you are taken care of...and so are they..."

Kagome blushed, looking away from the Italian teen as she did.

"Until tomorrow, _Il mio beniamino,_"

Kagome went to ask what that meant when a soft kiss was pressed to her forehead before Blaise stood, arm leaving her shoulder and hands sinking into his pockets as he left to the boys dormitories.

She didn't notice the envious looks or hateful looks from most of the girls in the room, or the curious looks from the guys who remained in the room.

'_Strange boy...I'm sleepy...confused...and irritated, how much more drama do I need to take before I can go about my normal routine?'_ She stood and made her way to _her _room, not yet aware of _who_ her roommates were to be...but about to find out.

**x-X-x**

_Darkness..._

_It was always darkness._

_She couldn't escape it, no matter how she tried things didn't always end up the way she wanted it. Though, she really had tried for things to end on a different note, but no such luck. _

_Fire..._

_She remembered it encasing her home._

_The red eyes that were looking at her. _

_The plea's of her brother._

_Her scream._

_Oh, god, her scream that burned her throat when she pleaded for him to spare his life._

_Her little brother._

_Not him!_

_Looking she saw him dead._

_Blue eyes looking at her, as if it was her fault._

_All her fault._

…_**..All her fault...**_

_**IT WAS ALL HER FAULT!**_

Kagome woke up with a jolt, her scream on her lips as her eyes connected with another's. Hovering over her was Pansy Parkinson, looking at her with a shocked and worried look. A look she never thought she would see on the other girls face, at least when looking at her.

"..Higurashi...are you alright?" Pansy asked, she had a look on her face Kagome couldn't identify.

Kagome took a deep breath, "Fine...fine..."

She was far from fine though, her memories were coming back to haunt her. They would always be there.

No matter how hard she tried to forget, she would never forget what happened.

"If you are sure." Daphne muttered, blue eyes glancing at Kagome one more time before making her way back to her bed.

There was something going on with the new Slytherin, and all the girls knew it. All the girls besides Kagome looked at one another, they would have to have a meeting later.

"Good night..."

Kagome muttered a goodnight back as she pulled the covers over her head to make sure no one could see the tears escaping her eyes and running down her cheeks.

She didn't want anyone to know of her past.

…_.No one at all..._

**-x-x-x-**

Morning dawned on the Slytherin dorm, Kagome hadn't received much sleep after last nights dream, and had instead laid awake most of the night staring at the ceiling. She listened to the girls around her as they dressed for classes. She was already dressed, had been for nearly an hour. One thing she was going to miss that the Gryffindor tower had that Slytherin dungeons didn't, were the windows. She couldn't tell what time it was without a clock, and was thankful for the _tempus_ charm.

Kagome stared at Pansy, she had honestly been shocked when she'd seen that look of worry in her eyes. It wasn't that it was there, it was that it had been directed at _her_. Pansy had, not even a day ago, been arguing with her about being a Slytherin and why she was one in the first place. To go from a condescending gnat to a worried housemate was a big leap in Kagome's book.

Standing, she grabbed her book bag and left the room, the three girls stopped what they were doing to watch her leave, but Kagome didn't care. She would have to place a silencing charm around her bed to keep their attention off of her, the way she had in Gryffindor tower. Hopefully that would work.

"Ah, hello _Il mio beniamino_,"

Kagome felt a hand on the middle of her back and turned just in time, to once again, receive a kiss to her forehead. Kagome blushed, fuming in an irritated and flustered mess. "Tell me something Zabini, do you do this with all the girls in Slytherin, or am I just special!"

He laughed, "You are special, _Il mio beniamino_."

Her head was spinning, "What does that even mean?"

A small smirk was on his lips, but he didn't say anything, "Draco! Care to join us for a walk?"

"...sure,"

Kagome turned to see Draco making his way towards them, turning back to Blaise she glared, "What walk?"

"The walk we are about to take, _Il mio beniamino_. I thought I had just said that, keep up, Kagome,"

"Stop it with that name you keep calling me, I don't know what you're saying, and I don't feel like going for a walk, I just want to go to the Great Hall."

"And we shall take you there," he pointed between Draco and himself, "by walking, _Il mio beniamino_."

Kagome found herself being ushered along by the warm hand of Blaise Zabini, only, this time, she didn't argue. She sighed, and let things go. Looking to Draco, she noticed him looking down at the ground as he walked, it wasn't normal for him, in all the years she'd seen him, he'd never held himself in such a contemplative manner. "What's on your mind, Malfoy?"

"...I hardly think I know you well enough to be telling you what's on my mind."

It wasn't said with a sneer or in snide...but Kagome was still annoyed! "Fine, don't talk to me at all then, I honestly couldn't give a rats arse what you're thinking about."

Blaise laughed, "Come now, _Il mio beniamino, _he is going through a harsh time, you will find yourself in a similar situation soon too, I'm sure, so don't shy away those who could be potential friends in the future."

"Oh, yes wise Kami," she gave a mock bow.

"I'm sorry, Kami?" Blaise asked curiously.

"I'll tell you what it means if you tell me what...whatever it is you keep calling me means."

"Ah...no deal, I can figure it out myself,"

Kagome scoffed, "Whatever,"

The rest of the walk was dealt in silence until they got to the Great Hall, yes, people had been staring as she'd passed them in the hall, but never had she heard silence so loud as when she stepped into the Great Hall with Draco and Blaise. It was strange, looking to the Gryffindor table, the looks on everyone's faces, the look of betrayal, hate, disgust, did these guys even know her? She couldn't recall most of them, only through hearsay did she know most of their names, but mostly, she'd kept to herself. She knew Hermione, since she had spent many hours in the library studying, and she knew Fred and George Weasley, but they weren't even there anymore, and Fred wasn't even alive anymore, so it didn't matter if they had been her friends. Neville was a good kid, nice, and always happy to talk with her when she was out in the Greenhouse...but seriously, other than them, she hadn't talked with many others, and if she did, she didn't remember.

"Come on, don't pay them any mind, _Il mio beniamino_, you don't need to."

"I don't care for their looks towards me, I didn't to begin with, what I do care about is what you keep calling me. Tell me what that means!" She snapped.

"Ah, no can do, _Il mio beniamino_, that would take away all the fun of it. Besides, you can just rest assured that the nickname is fitting, and only mine to use."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, "Only because no one else can pronounce it,"

Draco smirked, sitting down at the table with Kagome next to him and Blaise on the other side of her. "I know what it means,"

Kagome turned with hopeful eyes and looked at Draco.

He shook his head, "No, I'm not getting involved with this, if you want to figure it out, learn Italian."

Kagome pouted, turning to look at the goblet of Pumpkin Juice in front of her, she made a promise to ignore the two of them for the rest of the day.

Setting down her goblet she put small amounts of some food on her plate; scrambled eggs, toast, some bacon and some strawberries. She didn't eat a whole lot last night so she would eat a little more than normal now. Then again though, she never really ate a lot. She usually ate small snacks during the day.

Kagome ate silently, but she could still feel the looks from the other tables on her. It was getting annoying.

Sure she _**WAS**_ a Gryffindor, and now a Slytherin. It didn't really mean she was going to grow fangs and start killing people. The looks the other tables were giving her though, must have thought that that was what she was going to do.

'_They really need to learn some manners.' _Kagome thought glancing over her shoulder as she took a bite of her eggs. _'Either way, they need to mind their own business,'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Yuki: I really think I just stared at the ending of this fic, for a couple hours all together...so hope everyone likes this all the same. Also go read our other fics! Read and Review! **

**Akuma: I have come to a sudden realization that I am oddly addicted to naked pictures of Lucius and Severus! ...just wanted to say that. I hope you all enjoy the chapter above and review below~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sorting**

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/Severus Snape**

**Summary: The war was over Voldemort Gone. Kagome was back at Hogwarts, but this year was different. Headmistress McGonagall is having all students resorted. A Lot of people stayed in the same house, some moved, Kagome Higurashi was one of the ones that moved. She a Gryffindor was now a Slytherin, and no one knows how to treat her. Friendships are broken and new ones formed with the Resorting.**

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

On her way to the next class she had, Kagome was stopped by a group of some Gryffindor's she had gotten to know when she herself had been a Gryffindor. She moved to go around them, but one such Gryffindor stepped right in front of her, blocking her path. "Lavender," Kagome smiled, though it wasn't at all from the heart, "Do you need something?"

"Nothing a traitor like you could help me with," she sneered, flicking her blond waves over her shoulder as she did.

"Traitor, am I? I fought the same war that you did, and I recall having to help you out a few times as well. Traitor...yeah, you're right, a Traitor would have kept you alive, so I must be. Next time, I'll try to remain loyal, and kill you instead."

"Is that a threat!?"

"Call it what you will!" Kagome pushed Lavender out of her way, she was already irritated over a bout she'd had with Ginny that morning after she parted ways with Draco and Blaise. She had never been really close with the ginger haired girl, but apparently, her brother having had a crush on her was a legitimate excuse for Ginny to badmouth her in the halls and basically say she might as well join the ranks of Voldemort! Who in Merlin's name did that bratty girl think she was talking to!?

"What the hell did you say!?"

Kagome hadn't really been paying attention to Lavender after she'd made to walk by her. "What do you think I said?" She asked curiously.

"Bitch! I swear I'm going to teach you a lesson!" and as if to prove her point, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Kagome, before either could get in a word, a shot of light blast past Kagome's head and hit Lavender, who was suddenly dancing uncontrollably.

"The dancing feet hex, quite funny really..."

Kagome turned at the dreamy voice that came from behind her, smiling at another resorted student who had made it into Slytherin. "Hello Luna..."

The blonde haired girl smiled, "Hello Kagome...The Flixsperts are jumping about a lot today it seems."

The smile on Kagome's face grew, she really liked the ex-ravenclaw. She may talk about creatures she didn't believe in but she was always someone who wasn't afraid to be the outcast. That is something Kagome admired.

"How are you doing today?" She was going to try to make small talk with the younger girl. It would do Kagome some good to have a friend in Slytherin.

Who better than someone also resorted?

"Very well, actually..." Luna smiled, blue eyes flickering to Kagome's own blue ones, "The day is rather boring though..."

Kagome didn't really say anything on it being a boring day, to her the day had been rather eventful, but then again, she was a Gryffindor before and now a Slytherin. She was going to be the center of attention for awhile...as much as she disliked it.

"We probably should get going to class..." Kagome sighed, looking at the blonde girl who smiled and started to walk next to her to their next class...and probably worse class of the day.

Potions...with _Gryffindors_...

**x-X-x**

Kagome sat at the back of the room, Luna sitting next to her as the two waited for Snape to come in and start the class. The two had arrived in time, with a few minutes to spare, lucky for them.

She didn't want to know how Snape would act if any of his snakes were late to his class...as far back as she could recall, she had never seen a single Slytherin late for Potions...ever.

When the time came for Potions to begin, the door was shut with a flick of a wand as he strolled past the students and to the front of the class, the billowing of his cloak was as attention grabbing as it normally was, but this time he seemed to be equally as irritated as Kagome felt.

"Open your books to page 96, we will be brewing the Doxycide Potion, the ingredients are on the board, be quiet, and no messes, follow the instructions..." his eyes landed on Neville, one of the few who had returned to school, from what she understood, he wanted to be the next Herbology Professor, so he needed O's on his Potions and Herbology NEWT's, which Kagome seriously doubted would be easy for him, considering his known fear towards the Potion's Professor. It was strange though, he didn't seem all that afraid anymore, like he had finally become content with the man.

Kagome pulled her potions book out, turning to the page he'd called, the cauldron between her and Luna was pushed back a bit so that she and the once Ravenclaw could read the instructions first. "I'll gather the ingredients," she said as Luna nodded and set the cauldron back where it was.

Passing by Draco and Blaise who were partnered, she felt someone tug on her sleeve and turned a curious eye to Blaise who was smiling up at her, "Makin' friends I see,"

Raising a brow, she smiled and nodded, "I didn't think settling with bad influences such as yourselves would be in my best interest, you understand, yes?" she turned and walked off, passing the Potions Professor who was leaning against his desk watching the students gather their ingredients, making sure that once they were done, the ingredients were all gone. He made certain that the exact amount was on the table, so there should be _nothing_ left over, and if there was, some poor dunderhead was bound to mess up their potion.

When she got all that she needed, she made her way to Luna who had just turned the burner on, "Shall we begin? You can start on the lavender root, and I can start with Sopophorous Beans,"

Kagome nodded, "That's fine,"

Not even two minutes passed and Kagome heard a sigh from her left, she was skinning the lavender root while Luna attempted stabbing a particularly jumpy bean. Kagome smiled, "Hands in the air, Luna."

Luna lifted her hands curiously when Kagome suddenly slammed the flat side of her knife down on the bean, successfully juicing it.

The whole of the class jumped at the loud sound she'd created and looked to see what she had done, Luna particularly had large eyes at having a knife slammed down in front of her, "It's not jumping anymore."

Luna nodded, "You're right, a new knife may be called for if you are to continue with skinning the Lavender root."

Severus was watching the exchange, curiosity in his eyes at what had just transpired when he heard a familiar voice come from Neville and Hermione's table.

"_She ought to have points taken for slamming sharp knives on tables the way she did just then! And she slaughtered that ingredient, it's completely useless now!"_

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss. Granger," Hermione looked ready to argue with her Potions Professor when he held a hand up, "If you have something to add, by all means, but it will cost you more points," Her mouth snapped shut at that, but her glare didn't stop.

In the end, the potion which was blackest, had in fact been Kagome and Luna's. Hermione's, though a very dark shade of black, was just that, black. The two newly recruited Slytherin's had managed to create a Jet Black shade, leaving the Gryffindor girl fuming when Severus rewarded the two ten points.

**-x-x-x-**

**Chibi: Akuma feels worse than Desi does at this current moment, she was going to speak instead of myself, but she chose to forgo speaking for some shuteye instead. Hoping with all my heart that our readers are enjoying this fic, and we hope you can take some time to review. ALso, and this is most important today, and everyday after I think, please take a couple minutes to bow your head in silence for the children who lost their lives in Connecticut, it's heartbreaking, the news, and we should at least give them some comfort with our prayers, and hopefully they'll make a peaceful journey to Heaven, safely. LOVE CHIBI!**

**Yuki: Hope everyone likes the chapter! We are working on things as we can but real life kinda sucks. Right now I SHOULD be doing paperwork...buuut.. I really don't want to do it... Read and Review! **


End file.
